Of Lilacs and Steel
by Miss Miasma
Summary: Hey all! A Haru and Yuki story. Muhahaha Always wanted to write one . The second chapter's just silliness don't read it if you don't want to.
1. Chapter One: Seriousness

One shot. Might be a lemon, might not be. Haru finally cracks.

* * *

"Oh, Haru! Welcome! Hope you won't be destroying my house or anything like that." Shigure smiled widely, opening the door and ushering the white and black haired teen inside. Haru was looking especially placid today, obviously more white than black.

"Oh! Haru!" Tohru smiled. "What brings you here?" She said, her face beaming like the morning sun. She was rubbing her hands over a towel, drying them from dinner dishes.

"I came to see Yuki actually." He replied, his voice monotone and low, like the 'moo' of a cow. Tohru pointed him upstairs and Shigure sat back down at the table, humming gently and opening up a newspaper, oblivious to what was about to occur.

* * *

"Hey Yuki."

"Haru." Yuki said with a nod, his concentration solely on his homework as he scrawled across the page in his tight, neat handwriting.

"What're you doing?" Haru had slowly sunk down onto Yuki's bed.

"Making a study guide. For Tohru." He stopped writing, a small, nervous smile creeping onto his face.

"You... you like Tohru?"

"Huh? Well... Miss Honda's always been a good friend." Haru nodded at this information. Finishing up, Yuki shut a book and slid the study guide underneath it, then picked up the pile and placed it in a desk drawer. "Ok, you have my attention." There was a pause. Haru's eyes looked everywhere but onto Yuki's own. Yuki's eyes... soft, a light lilac color. They soothed Haru like no one else's could. Haru's own eyes, a steely gray, bore into the carpet.

He took a deep breath.

"I can't stand it anymore Yuki."

"Wha-?"

"I can't not be with you anymore."

Yuki's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Haru stood up, stepping forward.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" He was breathing deeply, his eyes lit with anguish. "I can't get you- your eyes! Your face! Out of my head!" His hand balled into a tight fist.

Haru was turning black.

Yuki stood. Speechless.

Haru tried to calm himself.

"Yuki..." he said weakly. "Please understand... you were the only one... the _only one!_" He stepped forward, bringing himself another step closer to Yuki.

"I- Haru." Yuki shook his head, eyes filled with horror, bewilderment. "I- can't... Haru."

"Please! Yuki!" He took another step, one foot away from Yuki. "You're the only one." His shoulders shook, head drooped onto his strong chest. Sobs racked his body as he recalled Yuki's words. His own words... _I'm not a fool._ He was the only one that understood.

"Haru..." Yuki's eyes were filled with pain now as he moved towards Haru. His hand shook as he set his palm on Haru's broad shoulder, his body still shaking with his hot tears. "Haru." His voice welled with understanding.

Haru pulled Yuki toward him. Yuki didn't know what to do. He simply allowed him to be pulled in. He knew Haru... didn't want to hurt him. _Was this the real Haru? Not black nor white, but the same steely gray of his own eyes?_

Haru's body shook as he cried. "Yuki... please... I-"

Yuki sat in his arms before he slowly lifted his own, returning the hug. "Haru-" he considered his words. "I... I can't..."

But Haru hugged tighter, his chest filled with want. Haru's tear-stained cheek turned to face Yuki, the prince's caring face, his loose hair falling over those understanding eyes.

And Haru came down upon Yuki's face, his lips pressing against his. Yuki's heart tightened with surprise. He wanted to pull away, to run anywhere he could.

But something held him, leaning into Haru's arms, Haru's kiss. "Yuki..." Haru gasped, pulling away for a moment. "Please?"

And Yuki understood the question. But he didn't know the answer, couldn't know the answer. "What if Miss Honda-" But Haru pressed his lips against Yuki's, which parted on their own accord. Haru's tongue entered, tenderly meeting Yuki's. A groan escaped his mouth and Haru and him sunk to the floor together.

Haru kissed a path down Yuki's neck, who stared up at the ceiling, unknowing what to do. Haru pulled away Yuki's shirt, pulling off his own. He fell on top of Yuki, who ruffled his white and black hair. Haru's nails scraped against Yuki's back as they kissed. Haru's mouth met Yuki's nipple, his tongue messaging the tender area, using his other hand so as to leave no area alone. Yuki gasped, his eyes opening wide.

"Haru..."

Haru groaned and pushed up against Yuki's body. He had no choice. Haru slid down to Yuki's pants, his thighs shaking, hands shivering, eyes wide. "Are you sure you want to...?" Yuki was being asked. Yuki could say no. Yuki had the choice.

And Yuki took it.

Haru slid down his soft fabric, revealing his underneath. Yuki turned to his stomach, shutting those lilac eyes, sweat dripping down his face.

Something slid into Yuki, moving in and out, lubricating. Yuki gripped the carpeting, his eyes shutting tighter against the pressure. It slid back out and then, Haru entered. Yuki gasped loudly, Haru worked in and out slowly at first, then quickly. Haru moaned and moved, grinding against Yuki's back, holding onto his shoulders for support, both male's eyes closed. Pressure built in both partners, Yuki cried out.

"Haru!" But Haru wasn't listening, sweat dropping freely off his brow, gasps escaping his lips.

Haru emptied himself, filling up Yuki, who collapsed onto the carpet, followed quickly by Haru.

"Yuki..." Haru gasped. "I... I love you..."

Yuki breathed heavily, feeling the weight of another's body against his own, and for once, feeling like he belonged. Feeling like he was worth something to another.

"Haru... I think... I love you too."


	2. Chapter Two: Silliness

This is just a goofy chapter:

Haru heaved, rolling off of Yuki. They both stared at the ceiling, wondering what they had done, what they were doing, what they would do. "Yuki?"

"Hm."

"I- I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

They both grew quiet, their chests moving up and down, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, the door slid open.

Shigure walked in, his deep chestnut eyes opening widely.

Silence racked the room. Then-

"AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigure pointed down at the two lovers, his laughter belting out, rippling throughout his body. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Yuki's eyes widened, hands attempting to cover himself. Haru sat up, eyes glazed over in confusion.

"What just-?" In looking around, Haru realized what had occurred. Blushing, he chuckled softly, his eyes filled with worry yet unable to help the building laughter.

Shigure still rolled with laughter, holding onto his stomach, leaning against the door frame, his entire being shaking with hilarity. Tohru ran inside.

"What's- OH!" Tohru covered her eyes, running into the wall in an attempt to leave the room. At this, Shigure laughed harder, gasping for air, waves of tears rolling down his cheek.

"What the hell's going-" Kyo ran into the room, then abruptly stopped. He stared. And stared. And stared. Then, Kyo simply crumpled to the floor, fainting.

"Ah! KYO!" Tohru came to his aid, tripping and turning the stiff Kyo into a cat. Then saw Yuki again. She screamed and jumped up, bumping into Shigure, who turned into a laughing, howling dog. Upon bumping into him, She stumbled backwards, straight onto the naked Yuki.

Yuki, who put his hands out to stop Tohru's fall. The hands, that missed. Tohru, who fell face down.

Into Yuki's lap.

The room grew quiet, save for the raucous laughter emitted from the dark dog.

And Yuki turned into a rat. Haru slumped down, groaning and touching his forehead.

"I'm sorry Tohru. It's my fault."

But Tohru wasn't listening. Tohru too had fainted, Yuki had skittered out of the room, and the unconscious cat remained what he was: unconscious.

And Shigure pointed a doggy paw at Haru and laughed and laughed.

And Haru turned black.

And no one remembered the night, except Yuki, who had fled the Sohma house, running from Haru and his feelings, from his family, and from his true self, his real nature.

And all was quiet in the Sohma house.


End file.
